Whole Again
by charlotteprentiss
Summary: AU. Derek realises he made a mistake not staying with Addison. After a one night stand, a death at Seattle Grace and her returning home to LA, the future for Addison and Derek is uncertain.
1. A Death in the Family

**Longer synopsis: Primarily in Seattle but features some aspects of Addison's life in LA. Set after Archer's surgery with an alternate ending to 5x16. Following his fight with Mark, Derek runs off to an on-call room rather than being comforted by Meredith. In reality, Derek and Meredith's relationship is far from perfect, and Derek is still not over his marriage. With Addison returning to California, will they ever be reunited?**

Chief Webber stood surrounded by attendings and Meredith Grey by the locked door. 'Shepherd? I know you're in there and you need to come out.'

Mark Sloan rubbed his forehead as he approached. 'He's not going to come out, especially with you lot here.'

Meredith looked up from the floor in disgust. 'And you know what he wants?'

'I know a damn lot more than you think you do.' He spat back.

'Enough of that.' Webber groaned as he banged the door again. Derek didn't respond.

'Chief...'

'What Sloan?'

'We need to talk.'

Richard looked at the door one last time and turned his back on it. 'Come to my office then. I don't want to see any of you here when I return, that includes you, Grey.'

Webber and Sloan headed to his office which was only just down the hall. On the way they passed Addison leaving one of the locker rooms. 'Addison, you need to come.' Mark pulled her by her shoulder and quickly pushed her into the office and shut the door.

'Uh, would you like to tell me what the hell you are doing?' She said angrily, walking towards the corner of the room.

'Yes, Mark.' Webber said sitting down in his chair. 'What the hell is going on?'

Addison looked between the two men. 'I have a flight to catch so make this quick.'

'I insist you start talking. You can begin with why you and Shepherd were fighting.'

'He threw the first punch.' Mark said defensively.

'I didn't ask who started it. Why were you fighting?' The chief reiterated.

'Derek...' Mark pulled the seat from the desk and sat so he could see both Richard and Addison.

'-killed a woman and nearly killed her child.' Addison butted in.

'Is still in love with Addison.' He finished, glaring up at her.

'Can we please stop with the bullshit? I moved to LA to get away from this and I like visiting here so can you please not ruin it for me.'

'It's true.'

'No, it isn't Mark.' She said firmly.

'...And that's why Derek punched you?' The chief asked confused.

'Yesterday he accused me of wanting to sleep with Addie, he has continually put off proposing to Meredith, and he has been acting weirdly ever since she got here.'

'Perhaps because his ex-wife is here, with her brother and all their old friends show up out of the blue - ever though about that?' Addison was becoming hostile.

Webber had remained quiet. 'Mark, I do have to agree with Addison. Plus, Derek has been under a lot of stress recently with his work load. Are you sure you just didn't say anything to tip him over the edge?'

'No, sir. I most certainly did not.'

'Addie?' The chief looked at her after letting out a loud sigh.

'Yeah?'

'Will you please go and speak to Derek?'

'No, definitely not. I have a flight to catch and I'm not spending it trying to talk to my ex-husband. Especially after he nearly killed that patient's unborn baby.'

'Please, Addison, for me? Before you go, at least try.'

'Fine.' She slammed down her hand on one of the filing cabinets as she made her way to the door.

'You better be right about this.' Webber said as he passed Mark to watch Addison try to speak to Derek.

* * *

'Derek?' Addison called quietly into the door. 'It's Addison.' She knocked it gently despite her inner anger. He quickly opened the door much to her surprise and locked it immediately once she was in the room.

'Who sent you here?' He asked as he sat besides her on one of the beds.

'Richard.'

'Good old Richard.' Derek laughed in despair.

Addison looked at the floor. 'Thank you for operating on Archer, I know you two weren't the best of friends but-'

'Don't thank me.' He sighed. 'I'm sorry for shouting in the OR. I was wrong for wanting to take out her frontal lobe, I was just so desperate to save her.'

'At least we saved the baby.'

'You, Addison, you saved the baby.'

She didn't know how to respond and for a moment watched as he nervously scratched at his hand. 'So... Are you going to tell me why you punched Sloan?'

'Aside from him sleeping with my wife...?'

'Ex-wife.' She said sternly. 'And yes, Derek, aside from that.'

'Then I don't know.'

'Richard is going to want a better excuse.'

'He can have my resignation.'

'Don't be like this Derek...' She pleaded. 'You have Meredith and you're getting engaged, and look at your work on the medical trials- that's word-class medicine!'

'Meredith is a child, we haven't been getting on recently. Her and her precious Cristina are really beginning to grate on me. And the trail? A failure. Every single one.'

'Don't give up.'

'I haven't.' He protested.

'It doesn't seem that way.'

'I haven't given up on you.' He said under his breath.

'I'm sorry, what did you say?'

He rubbed his stubble and looked at her. 'I said that I haven't given up on you.'

'And what's that supposed to mean? You signed the divorce papers a long time ago.'

'That doesn't mean that I don't love you.'

'If you love me it isn't the same type of love you felt when we got married.'

'It is.'

'Shut up, Derek. No it isn't.' She raised her voice for the first time and let her anger out. A tear rolled down her cheek.

'No, I will not shut up, Addison.' He wiped her tears and sat up straight.

She took his change in posture to mean he was ready to leave. 'Are you going to talk to Richard?'

'No.' He jolted towards her and suddenly stopped.

'What on earth are you doing?' She asked, dropping her bag on the floor.

'Making this right.' He kissed her and pushed her down so that she was lying on the mattress.

'Derek, we can't.

'We can.' He began to pull his scrub top off.

'Derek, no.'

He didn't listen and began to kiss her on her neck, working his way up to her lips. Slowly, she reciprocated.

After half an hour of passionate love-making the divorced couple lay relaxing on a lower bunk in the on-call room. Suddenly a banging at the door interrupted the silence. 'Shepherd get out here now.'

Addison shot up. 'Who is that?' She whispered, leaning over to pass Derek his dark blue top.

He put his fingers to his lips and listened for them to call him again. 'Derek it's Dr Hunt.'

'What do you want?' He called out.

'It's Chief Webber, he has had a heart attack.'

'What?' Derek near-screamed in response.

'Oh my god.' Addison scrambled to the door and checked her composure. 'We need to get down there.'

Addison opened the door and ran down the hall with her heels in her hand.

Derek followed behind her but only caught up when they reached the door of the room they had followed Hunt to.

'Charging at 360.' They watched the monitor through the glass as Dr Bailey shocked their mentor.

'Nothing. And again... Clear!'

Derek pushed his way into the room and stood with Addison who was shaking from nerves.

'Clear!' Bailey called again.

'Dr Bailey there's nothing you can do.' An intern said as he watched the monitor.

'Clear!' She shocked him again and watched the monitor. Nothing. Throwing the paddles onto the crash cart she ran out of the room.

'Time of death: 21.34.'

**A/N: thank you for reading. I am posting this from my tablet so my apologies if this has poor formatting! **

**All reviews and subscriptions returned!**


	2. California Nightmare

Addison lay on the couch in her office at the Oceanside Wellness Center. Her eyes were wet and she could feel the make up on her face which she hadn't took off the night before.

'I know you're awake.' A woman's voice said.

Addison wiped her eyes. She had been crying over the loss of Richard Webber, whose lifeless body was one of the last things she had seen before running away to the airport to fly home. 'Hello Amelia.'

'Why did you sleep on your couch?'

'For peace and quiet. I was hoping no one would find me here.'

'Well we have work... You know after Archer's surgery no one expects you to be back straight away.'

'That's not why I'm a mess. Besides, Archie is fine.'

'What's the matter then?'

Addison glared at her. She still hadn't seen what she looked like but could only imagine mascara running down her rouged cheeks and her hair in disarray. 'Dr Richard Webber died. He was a good friend and mentor.'

'Oh...' Amelia Shepherd sat down besides Addison and rubbed her back. 'You're strong and you'll be ok.' She didn't really know what to say.

'I guess. I need to book flight to Seattle for the funeral.'

'I'll come.'

'Did you even know him?'

'I didn't mean to the funeral, Derek will be in Seattle - right? I think it's time I started bonding with my older brother again.'

'Oh... Derek, of course.' Addison hadn't forgotten about their rendez-vous in the on-call room. He was a broken man, for reasons she did not know. He had said things with Meredith were bad but there was more to that, and she was sure that by the time the funeral came around he would be back in her arms like nothing had changed.

'Is Derek ok? What about his little thing?'

'He's fine' she lied. '...And his 'little thing'? What are you on about?'

'Mary or whatever her name is.'

'Meredith.'

'Yeah, how is she?'

'Fine, I suppose... I don't care about her in all honesty.'

'Me neither, I was just being polite. You and Derek are irreplaceable...'

'Ok, Amelia, leave it.' Addison didn't want to be reminded of her ex-husband, or their great sex, or Meredith Grey.

'Sorry.'

She rubbed beneath her eyes and walked over to the mirror. Her complexion was not at all how she imagined. 'I guess I'll freshen up and get on with work.'

'Are you sure that's best?'

'I'm sure.' She tried to not sound patronising.

Amelia waited outside the toilet cubical while Addison got changed. When she emerged Amelia payed close attention to her ex-sister in law.

'Is there any reason why you're staring at me?'

'I'm not.'

'Tell that to your eyes.' Amelia continued to glare. 'Seriously, you're acting weird.'

'You're acting weird.'

'An old friend died, ok?'

'That's not it.'

Addison ran her fingers through her hair and began to reapply her make up. 'Oh, ok...' She really did not care.

The next week passed with little more than a few routine deliveries and an email about the funeral. Addison booked her flights and carried on as usual. Staring into the glass of her office partition, Amelia Shepherd stumbled into the room.

'Not disturbing anything, am I?'

Addison's blood-shot eyes turned to her coworker. 'No.'

'Addison, you look like hell.'

'Thank you Amy. I'm just sad.' She said in a monotone voice.

'Amy? No one calls me that.'

'Only Derek, I know.' Addison muttered as she shoved some files into her desk. 'Amelia.' She clarified.

'Thinking about Derek are we?' Amelia teased.

'Really Amy, no.' She spluttered overwhelmed. 'Sorry, just, I need to be alone.'

The younger Shepherd sibling watched as her ex-sister in law wiped her eyes and fumbled with the cabinet behind her desk, purposely avoiding eye contact and waiting for her to leave.

'This is about Derek, isn't it?'

'Amelia, please.'

'No, Addison. I get that you're mourning the loss of a friend but anytime I mention my brother you act strange.'

'Being back at Seattle Grace brought back a lot of memories, good ones and bad.'

Amelia stared at her. 'You slept with him.

'Amelia.' She said sternly.

'You did!'

'Not.'

'You want to know how I know?'

'Please, do tell.'

'Well you're speaking in the same tone that you have whenever somebody mentions your affair with Mark.'

Addison looked up and rolled her eyes. 'I do not have a tone.'

'More to the point, you haven't denied anything.'

Addison's eyes returned to the pile of paper work on her desk, for her the conversation was over. 'Goodbye Amelia! Shut the door on your way out.'

'This isn't over...'

'Goodbye' she repeated.

**A/N: This is a bridging chapter before Addison goes back to Seattle. Apologies that it wasn't up to much.**

**Reviews and subscriptions always returned. Drop me a message if I've missed you out accidentally and I'll get on it.**


	3. Endless Love

Addison stepped into the lobby of Seattle Grace and looked down at her watch. Callie Torres and Miranda Bailey were supposed to be meeting her in half an hour and no one she seemed to recognise was about. At the opposite end of the seating area she heard muffled moans.

'It's ok. Baby, just breathe and all will be ok.' A man leant over his pregnant partner as he pushed her in a wheel chair. 'Can I have some help over here?' He called out.

Addison looked around and nobody went to them. She looked at her watch again and barely a minute had passed. As she paced over to meet them, she could feel her pearl necklace thumping down on her chest with every movement. 'Hi there, I'm Dr Montgomery. You'll be needing to go to the third floor.' She pointed over to the elevators.

'You have got to come with us!' The man said flustered. 'This is out first baby.'

Addison looked around. 'I don't work here, I think it's better you go alone. Third floor, turn left and go to the nurses station, they'll sort you out.'

'Please' the man grabbed her wrist as she went to walk away. 'Please.' She stopped herself from sighing and hurried to the elevator and pushed the button repeatedly. The doors opened and they entered. For the short journey Addison could feel herself shaking, part out of nerves for seeing Derek, part out of sheer mourning. The doors opened.

'Just left here and you'll be sorted.' She pointed as they exited.

'Would you mind-'

'Oh give it a rest Aaron' his wife spat out amidst the heavy breathing. 'I'm sorry, my husband-'

'No, no. It's fine.' Addison gritted her teeth and walked down the corridor. Keeping her head down, as she reached the desk she leaned over so her face was covered to anyone who passed by. 'Lady in labour, not sure how far into it, just met them. Uh, can you please find a doctor?'

The nurse recognised her. 'Addison! It's great to see you back. We don't have anyone available, you can just take her to that room over there and I'll page somebody to come over.'

'Over here.' She lead the couple into the room. 'If you just make yourselves comfortable somebody will be along shortly. Ok?' As she made her way to the door, the woman let out a loud moan. 'Hey, hey, are you ok? What's your wife's name?'

'Katie.'

'Katie? Listen to me, if you just get onto the bed, I'll do a quick exam.' Addison watched as the wife scrambled onto the bed and quickly picked up some surgical gloves. 'You may feel a little discomfort...'

'Is our baby ok?'

Addison didn't grant a response until she retracted her hand. 'You're 6cm dilated. Like I said, wait here, somebody will be in to see you.' She quickly left and reported back to the nurses station. 'Please just get somebody, anybody in scrubs in there, they're freaking out.'

'First time parents?'

'Yeah.' She nodded. Addison remained leaning over the desk as she heard voices to her right.

'Is she back then?' One voice said.

'McBitch is back.' Confirmed another.

Even though she remained transfixed on a chart, she could make out three figures. 'Addison is back? Cool.' The latter she knew to be Alex.

'Oh shut up Evil Spawn.' Christina spat. 'Why is McBitch back?'

'I'm going.' Izzie said as she checked her pager.

'Probably for Webber's funeral. I'm going over to say hi.' Addison kept her head down until Alex reached her. 'Dr. Montgomery, you're back?'

Addison looked up. 'Just showing a couple up here.' She pointed to the room she had just left. 'I'm going back to LA after the funeral.'

'Oh, well, uh-'

'Nice seeing you, Alex.' She quickly hurried back to the lobby and waited for Bailey and Torres. It wasn't long before Callie appeared.

'Addie!' Callie hugged her. 'I wish I was seeing you on better circumstances.'

'I know. I can't believe... I mean... Richard was healthy.'

'Sometimes... It just happens.'

'I know, I know.' Addison looked down at her feet awkwardly.

'Meredith and Derek broke up.'

'Really?' She quickly looked up, surprising herself at her reaction. Callie raised an eyebrow. 'It's just that...'

'Well apparently Derek called it off. Said he had been unhappy for a long time...'

'Oh wow...' Addison shook her head. 'How are they?'

'Derek just threw himself back into surgery and Meredith took some time off. Actually, I think she's back today.'

'Is she not going to the funeral?'

'Most of the residents are stopping here. Need the man power.'

'I see...'

'Ready to go?' Neither woman noticed Miranda walk up to them. She was shockingly calm and collected.

'Yeah.'

'Sure...'

As they entered the church Addison separated from her friends at sat by Derek and Owen in the front pews. 'Dr Montgomery' Owen acknowledged.

'Hey...' She said quietly. Derek stared ahead. 'Derek, I'm sorry to hear about you and Meredith.'

He looked at her and then down at his hands. 'Excuse me.' Owen walked off and greeted some of his coworkers.

'I'm not.'

'You're not what?' Addison questioned, surprised that he had spoken and broke the solemn expression on his face.

'Sorry.' Addison was taken aback. 'I meant what I said before.'

'Um...' She mumbled as the pews around them filled.

'About not giving up on you.' He confirmed. 'Giving up on us.'

Addison and Derek remain speechless throughout the service. Outside, as they watched the coffin be lowered into the ground, Derek hastily took ahold of her hand. Trying not to react and draw attention, she looked down to check that it was indeed he holding her. 'Amelia couldn't make it.' She whispered in his ear.

'It's ok. I have you.'

Once the coffin was in the ground, Derek tightened his grip on his ex-wife's hand and pulled her towards his car. She got in, not wanting to make a fuss, and stared at him blankly. 'Really, holding my hand?' She said sarcastically.

'I want you to know I am serious.'

'Derek, you're mourning, your emotions are everywhere.'

'You make me sound like a hormonal pregnant woman' he laughed nervously.

She lowered her tone. 'I heard Cristina call me a bitch earlier. Well, "McBitch"... You didn't tell Meredith about us, did you?'

'Sleeping together? No. I just made it very clear that getting a divorce was the worst mistake of my life.'

'Derek, don't be so harsh on the girl.'

'She needs to hear it.'

Addison gulped loudly as he pulled off the road and sped back to the hospital. 'Can you please drop me off at my hotel?'

'No.'

'Why?' She shot a dirty look at him.

'Because it's a beautiful day to save lives!' He laughed nervously again and continued to speed.

'Derek please, stop!' For the remainder of the journey, neither one spoke, not even when the car skidded dramatically as they came to a halt on the hospital car park.

'You can't just leave me here.' Addison shouted as Derek got out and headed for the doors. She ran after him. 'Derek what are you doing?'

He stopped in the doorway and waited for her to catch up. 'Do you know where we are?'

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 'In the lobby.'

'More specific.' He grabbed her waist.

'We are in the lobby of Seattle Grace hospital...'

'We're where you came to start a new life with me.'

Addison rolled her eyes. 'Do you have to do this?' She could hear people congregating behind her.

'This is where we're starting a new life together.'

'Derek' she sighed. Addison was painfully aware of his mental state and knew she couldn't take his rejection for a second time, should he run off to Meredith again.

He pulled her closer and his hands were fully hidden by her coat. 'Just us, me and you. Ok?'

Addison looked at the floor. She could hear Cristina muttering behind them. 'I -uh...'

Derek looked beyond her to see Cristina, George and Izzie. 'McBastard' she mumbled again.

'Derek, I-' Addison pulled away and stepped towards the door.

'I hope McBitch and McBastard are very happy together.'

'You know what Cristina?' Addison looked her in the eye and suddenly lost her angry stance. 'We will be.' She said in a lighter tone.

Derek smiled. 'I love you, Addison.'

'I love you too.'

**A/N: apologies if this is poorly formatted, I have uploaded from my tablet. **

**Next chapter: Meredith returns...**

**Reviews and subscriptions are appreciated and returned. CP.**


	4. Love Sick

'So what did he say?' Meredith asked as she tied her shoelaces in the locker room.

'I love you Addison' Cristina repeated.

'And she said?'

'I love you too.'

'Ok, um...' Meredith didn't know what else to say.

'And then she walked out...' Cristina pulled on her white coat. '...and she hasn't been seen since.' She added, mocking the style of a horror story.

'Actually that's not true.' Alex added as he adjusted his ID badge.

'What?' Cristina said.

'She's back. Like back back. She's with the rest of the vagina squad.'

'Are you kidding me?'

'No. I actually assisted on a C-section yesterday.'

'And you never thought to mention it?'

'He's evil, what do you expect?' Cristina scowled.

'You never asked.'

'Well a bit of warning would have been appreciated.'

'Dr Karev, will you assist?' Addison popped her head around the door and carried on walking before he could respond.

'Sure.' He chased after her. 'Are you back for good now?'

'Yes, Dr Karev, I am back... For good.'

'You know you can call me Alex, we have seen each other naked.'

'Don't mention that again, Karev.' She passed him patient's notes. 'Is it me or does the hospital smell extra bleach-y today? Too much cleaning product. It's making me nauseous.'

He sniffed the air. 'Pretty normal to me.'

'I guess I'm just used to the practice.'

'I guess so.'

Addison let Alex take the lead on her patient. It was not that the case was particularly unusual, nor was it hard, she just longed for a friendly face. Derek was always cooped up in the OR and when she wasn't with patients, Addison almost always was unfortunate enough to run into Dr Yang who seemed to harbour the most bitter of feelings.

Once Alex was done reassuring the patient that her operation would run smoothly and had the best possible outcome for both mother and child, they stepped back into the hall way. Addison swayed and shook her head. 'Dr Montgomery, are you ok?'

She shook her head again. 'Yes, I'm fine, just the smell is getting to me. I feel a little light headed.'

Alex steadied her with his arm as she swayed yet again. 'You really should sit down.'

'No, I'm perfectly fine.' A leg buckled.

'Ohhh...' He caught her under her arm and helped into the locker room where the nearest seats were.

'Is she ok?' Meredith asked as Addison dropped her head towards her knees.

'Why do you care Mer?' Cristina blurted.

'Because I do.' She threw back.

'Meredith' Addison said in a groggy slur. 'You don't have to pretend to care. I know that I'm McBitch.'

'I haven't said that...' Meredith retorted.

'It's ok. Ok?' Addison scrambled to the toilet and threw up. 'My head. It's pounding.' She said as she lay slumped against the cubicle door.

'Do you want me to get somebody?' Alex asked as he leaned against a row of lockers.

'No, Karev, I'm fine.' Addison shot up and wiped her eyes. 'It's weird how you feel better after you've been sick, isn't it?' She proceeded to wash her hands.

'I bet McBitch is pregnant with McBastards baby.' Cristina scoffed, fully aware that Addison would be able to hear.

'McBaby.' Alex laughed.

'Shut up you guys.' Meredith added.

Addison looked into the mirror, wiped her eyes a second time and walked to the benches where Cristina, Alex and Meredith were. 'You know Meredith, you don't have to pretend to be ok with this. I'm a bitch, I know. But I tried to make it work with Derek, you tried to make it work with him, and now he is making it work with me. I am truly sorry for any heartache. Really.' She glared at her ex-husband's former mistress.

'It's ok, Addison, really. You don't have to explain to me. Derek and I broke up and I am trying to move on.'

'Well would you please tell your friend that?'

'Me?' Cristina asked rudely.

'Yes you.' Addison said bitterly and then smiled. 'I might be McBitch as you like to call me, but I am not McPregnant with Mc-fucking-baby. If it's any of your business, which, I would like to stress, it is really not, I can't have kids. Or at least there's a really small chance anyway. So before you say that I'm pregnant and get spreading that amongst the doctors of this hospital, I would just like you to bare in mind that I can't be. And nobody likes a liar.' She felt like crying as she stormed out of the room.

'You might be my person but you can be a total ass at times.'

'McAss.' Alex added.

'Oh shut up.' Cristina threw a dirty scrub top in his direction. 'Get out of here.'

'What's up with you recently?'

Yang toyed with a pen. 'I haven't had a surgery in a month. A month Meredith! It's like all the good cases go to Mercy West or Pres. It's putting me on edge.'

'I don't get why you're freaking out at Addison though. I'm over it, you should be too.'

'How can you be over it?'

'It wasn't working, he was distant... You know when you're in love with somebody and then you split and then you just think about them constantly because you thought they were the one?'

'Uh. Yes, I suppose.'

'Well, I just don't care. I don't love him. I don't want to be with him.'

'I don't believe that for a second.'

'Well it's true.'

'If you say so, Mer...'

'I do say so. It's not like it's going to be awkward, I've worked with them both before...'

'If you say so.'

**a/n: next couple of chapters are going to catch up on how Addison returned to Seattle... **

**Reviews/subscriptions appreciated and returned. **


	5. Step One

'Somebody pass me Dr Montgomery's test results.' Miranda Bailey demanded to a group of interns. She was passed it and began to flick through the chart. 'Somebody page Dr Shepherd.'

'Let me see the chart.' Addison demanded as her friend stepped into her private room.

'Now now Dr Montgomery...' She teased.

'You have me hooked up to an IV, I'd like to know what's wrong with me.'

'Well you fainted, twice.'

'So let me know!'

'Elevated white cell count and slight temperature.' Bailey said as she passed over the chart.

'So I have an infection...'

'Probably caught when you migrated north...' She joked. 'Addison, I've gotta ask, what's up with you and Derek?'

'We're trying to make it work.' She said as she flipped though the results of her blood test.

'Again?' Miranda raised an eyebrow.

'Try not to seem so sceptical.'

'It's just that, uh-' she paused. 'Is there something you're looking for on that chart?' She began. 'You seem to be looking into it a lot.'

Addison lowered the chart and fiddled with her hands. 'Um.' She hesitated. 'Just checking hCG levels.'

'Addison Montgomery, is there something you'd like to tell me?!' She knew that she hadn't checked the chart for the hormone.

'Not pregnant!' Addison said as she waved the chart and laughed nervously.

'So why you looking? Are you and Derek-'

'Is she and Derek what?' Derek asked as he caught the end of the sentence entering the room.

'Nothing.' Bailey quickly clarified.

'Just something Cristina Yang said, I'll speak to you later.' Addison waved as her friend left the room.

'What did Yang say?' Derek asked as soon as Bailey had left. 'And more importantly, what has happened that my wife is in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV?'

'Nothing.' She said defensively. 'I just fainted. And, I'm your ex-wife.'

He hummed to himself. 'Pass me the chart.' She obliged and watched as he flicked through the pages. 'Temperature, and higher than average blood cell count. An infection.' He mumbled. 'So what did Yang say?'

Addison rolled her eyes and sighed. 'She just implied to Meredith that I am pregnant.'

Derek quickly looked down at the chart for a second time. 'You're not.' He said with a questioning tone.

'I know.'

'So why did she say it?'

'To stir shit. Also, I threw up so that obviously means I'm pregnant.' She said sarcastically.

'Well...' Derek sighed. 'Being pregnant wouldn't be the worst thing, would it?'

'Derek, there's actually something we need to talk about...' He sat down at the end of her bed.

'You're having second thoughts?' He asked.

'No, no, not at all.' She reached out for his hand.

'Addison, are you ok?'

'Aside from lying in a hospital bed? Yes, I'm perfectly fine.' She laughed. 'You want to start a new life together, right?' He nodded. 'And part of that, I guess, you want kids?'

He shrugged. 'Whatever you want.'

'When we were married we were always planning to start a family.'

'Where are you going with this, Addison?'

'When I moved to California, I looked into getting pregnant...'

'Oh god. Are you about to tell me you have a child in Los Angeles that you have been hiding from me?'

She laughed nervously. 'No. Derek, it turns out that the chances of me falling pregnant are really low.'

'Oh. I feel bad for joking now.'

'Don't. I just thought you should know what you're getting into.'

'Addison, I love you. Whether we have kids or not doesn't bother me!'

'But it bother's me!'

'So we'll do IVF, or adopt, whatever you want. I want you and I want you to be happy. I'm in this for the long run.' He leant over and kissed her forehead.

The door swung open. 'Not interrupting anything, am I?'

'No chief, not at all.' Derek got up and walked towards the door. 'I have a craniotomy to be getting on with. Shall I see you at home?'

'Yeah, I'll be there.'

Owen waited for Derek to leave before he spoke again. 'Playing happy families are we?'

Addison hummed. 'It seems that way.'

'Well when I offered you a job I didn't realise you'd be shacking up quite so soon.'

'When we got divorced I put him in this box.' Owen raised an eyebrow. 'A metaphorical box. I made him so small and I put him in this box and forgot about him.'

'It seems he escaped.'

'I left the box open.' Addison sighed. 'He was so forthcoming and I just had to reciprocate. I don't know if my heart is where it should be.'

'Don't tell me you're leaving.' Owen said folding his arms.

'Oh, no, no! Of course not.'

'Well good because I wanted to talk to you about expanding.'

'Expanding?' Addison questioned.

'When you came back, I told you I wanted to restore Seattle Grace's neonatal unit to being one of the best in the country.' Addison nodded. 'Step one was getting you back.'

'Well I'm flattered.'

'Step two, is recruiting more of the best... Would any of your friends from the practice in California be prepared to come?'

'Oh, chief, I really don't know. Only a few work in fetal medicine and then you have their partners and...'

'I'm prepared to fund their relocation.'

'Really? Oh well, I'm sure they'll be willing to listen.'

'Swapping the sunny beaches of LA for the ferry boats of Seattle? I think I'm going to need some help.'

'I'll give them a call but I can't promise anything.'

'No problem. Accomplishing step one is good enough for me right now.'


End file.
